The Guinea Pig
by Cow Sorcerer
Summary: L and Light get a guinea pig that L doesn't want. When the pig breaks something that Light cares deeply about, how will L make him forget? Warnings: Yaoi lemon


**Okay, my first story. Thanks AmberTonks for helping me write this :D Most of the ideas are mine, but she owns some too. Anyway, this is set within a world where Light was set free because he gave up the death note and his memory to be with L, please note that L has also lost his memory and that he is still a detective. Also, the task force has informed L and Light that there was an accident that killed Watari and took their memories.**

* * *

><p>"No Light."<p>

"What do you mean no?" Light narrowed his eyes as the detective tugged him to the car. "We're not leaving until I get a guinea pig, and that's final!" L rubbed his temple. It seemed like every day he showed more and more of his once hidden emotions. He smiled slightly, pecking at the croissant in his hand. _It's all because of Light,_ L thought. Just then, L was jerked from his thoughts by an especially rough tug to his wrist as Light attempted to drag him back towards the pet store.

"I thought you said you were only going in to look." L droned, munching boredly on his chocolate-dripping, diabetes-inducing, croissant.

"Yes, but I saw one I liked!" Light said, making his way across the parking lot and heading to the quaint little pet shop. "And you should see him first, before you make a decision." Light smirked. "He looks just like you, L." With that, Light swept past L and flashed him a sultry look as he opened the door. L blinked and followed. _This better be worth it._

L reluctantly trailed behind Light to the area in the back containing at least a dozen of the large furry rodents. "Which one of these rodents looks like me?" L deadpanned, glaring at the man who pulled him here in the first place. Light pointed to a plump pig with pitch-black fur and cowlicks covering its back. L stared, annoyed, into its huge grey eyes. _Well what do you know. It does look like me…but I'm not nearly as fat._

"So? What do you think?" Light asked, smiling as he poked his finger into the cage, the guinea pig breaking the staring contest to sniff at it. L sighed, he knew that if he resisted, he would get nowhere, but he did not want a rodent. _I thought that Light loved cleanliness. Why would he want such a messy thing?_

"Say…Light?" L interrupted Light's focus on the pig. "Why would you want such a thing?" Light smiled.

"I suppose you can't understand," Light paused to rub the rodent's nose, "why I would prioritize cleanliness and yet want this creature in my living space." He looked to L. "I guess…it's because…-"

"Hey! Are you going to buy him or not?" A voice boomed from behind. The men turned. A gruff older man, presumably in his late 30s, stood behind them, raising his eyebrow. "We close in 15 minutes. Are you going to buy him?" Light looked over to L.

"Can we?" Light begged. He had once shown so much determination, but he knew that in the end, if L didn't want a guinea pig in their home, he wouldn't be able to buy the little pig. L sighed.

"Alright." L shifted his focus to the owner. "We'll take him." After they had decided, the gruff man's demeanor softened. He helped them buy food, a cage, and even picked out a book for them about caring for their new pet. When they were finished picking everything out, the man ran their items, (the total coming to a whopping $300) and the young men were on their way.

…

When L and Light got home to their temporary apartment, both of them carefully set up everything for the guinea pig. Light spread the bedding along the bottom of the cage, like the manual instructed. L filled and hooked up the water bottle and poured food in a tiny bowl. Since the cage was large, both men had bought a maze for the plump rodent to crawl through. When the pig had settled, now dubbed L the second, both men went to sleep, satisfied.

…morning…

It was morning. The sun was shining brightly. Light groaned and rubbed his eyes. Ever since he and L lost their memories (presumably a side-effect the accident that killed Watari, or so everyone told them), he started having trouble waking up. Pushing aside his grogginess, Light slipped out of the bed, not bothering to check if L was still asleep, since L was a diagnosed insomniac, and barely slept, if at all. Light yawned, making his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Light." L said, closing his arms around his lover and nuzzling Light's delicate neck. Light shivered in pleasure. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Rushing into the living room, both lovers were shocked to find Light's set of crystal apples in thousands of pieces. L looked at Light with wide, calculating eyes. Light's head was bowed, his bangs covering his face.

"L," Light said helplessly. L glared at the culprit.

"I knew this would happen," L murmured, biting his thumb and slouching even more than normal. He knew how sad his lover was, and how much those apples meant to him. Ever since the memory loss, the younger man had become obsessed with apples, going so far as to collect them. L strode over and put the guinea pig in his cage. Then he opened a drawer in the storage desk under it, and pulled out a lock. Once he snapped it shut, he turned towards Light, who was lying on the couch, and sat, shoulders hunched, beside him.

"This is your fault, you know." Light looked up at L.

"Yeah, I know." There was a moment of silence before L grasped Light's chin and pulled him into a rough kiss. L blinked in shock, opening his mouth to protest. L's tongue plunged in, silencing any protests the younger man would have given. When Light finally broke away, his face was flushed and he was panting. He glared at L.

"What was that for?" Light raised his eyebrow. L smirked and bent towards Light's ear.

"That was for disagreeing with me." L grinned evilly. "And this is for bringing that rodent into our apartment." L pushed Light down, keeping him pinned with a hand on his chest, and then he flipped his body, straddling Light's legs. L captured both of Light's hands in his and pinned them above his head. Meanwhile, Light was squirming and kicking, attempting to free himself.

"L, you insensitive bastard!" Light growled, eyes blazing in fury. L shrugged, unbuttoning light's nightshirt with one hand. Light jerked his body, hoping to push L off of him. Instead, both of their members met, rubbing against each other. A flush rose in Light's cheeks. L chuckled, releasing Light's hands, then tugging off his shirt, only to bind his lover's hands with his once again. Light narrowed his eyes at L. L, un-phased, started tugging at Light's boxers. He slipped them off, and Light growled in defeat. "Why am I the only one naked here?" L smirked.

"You're right." L stood, letting go of Light's hands, and stripped. When he finished, he tugged Light up and into his arms, carrying him bridal-style into the bedroom. Dumping his boyfriend onto the bed, L quickly straddled him again. Light whimpered softly. "So submissive," L said, leaning down and biting his ear. Light pushed the detective's chest.

"No. No foreplay." Light whined. "Fuck me. Now." L's smirk became lethal. Bending back, L opened the bedside table's drawer. Retrieving the lube, he closed the drawer and pulled Light's legs on top out from under his own. When his fingers were lubed, he pressed one finger against the younger man's twitching hole. Light bucked his hips impatiently. Another finger was added. L stretched the clenching hole, and then added another finger. Probing for the other man's prostate, L licked his lips when he found it. The sight before him was absolutely delicious. _Better than cake, _L mused. Light was lying on his back, face red, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. L kissed the man's lips.

"Ready?" Light moaned and bucked his hips, wrapping his legs around his lover. L thrust in, and Light took him all at once. Gasping, L tried to give Light a moment to adjust.

"No!" Tears slipped down Light's cheeks. "Move!" So L pulled out and thrust again, going faster with each thrust, and hitting poor Light's prostate dead on. Light moaned wantonly, screaming commands. "More! Faster! Harder!" With each thrust, Light became more and more wanton, like he always did during sex…until he opened his mouth once again. When the words escaped his partner's mouth, L couldn't believe it. Unconsciously, he began to thrust faster.

"Say…say that again," L panted in Light's ear.

"Fuck me, L! I'm your little slut! Please," Light's lower lip trembled as he stared into L's eyes "fuck me harder." And L did. Driving into Light with as much force as he could manage, he felt himself finally fall over the edge, Light following soon after. L flopped down and rolled to the side. Lying in the afterglow, L propped himself up and turned to Light, who was still lying on his back.

"So, what prompted this unexpected behavior." L asked, curious as to what had driven Light to say such vulgar things.

"I just wanted to try something new, L." Light smiled, tugging L down for a kiss. Suddenly, another crash was heard. L paused and looked toward the door.

"Looks like we have a round two on our hands." L said, flipping Light over. Light squeaked.

…

In the living room, a triumphant guinea pig lay. _I love my new owners,_ thought the pig, lying atop a pillow on the couch.


End file.
